Ooo University
by Charoulette
Summary: Finn finally enrolled and has been accepted to go to college. But what awaits for our hero when one part of him takes the day and the other takes the night? Rated M for reasons you have to read to find out. New Chapter every Tuesday! (Lemons start ch. 5)
1. Move In

Chapter 1: Move in.

Packing, finding his dorm—finding the building to his dorm. Things our hero Finn expected to encounter when, after two years of contemplation, joined college. Co-ed: Girls, boys—no women and men by the numbers in the hallway making Finn feel smaller and smaller with every step he takes. 706, 707, 708, and 709! He has found his dorm room, and thank goodness it's a single. Shoop! Finn whips out his card key and slides it through the scanner, hears the mechanical click of the locks untwining—FOOM. Slammed through the door and painfully onto the ground by something too familiar.

"Hey guy."

It never matters how she does it, Finn is always happy to receive a greeting from Marceline, even if it means being wrestled to the floor and straddled. They had a falling out for a while but since they fought together against the ghost pack some months ago everything almost seems the same.

"I'm assuming this is where I'll be hiding around from time to time? It's a pretty big room for one guy."

Finn catches on to her observation. It is a pretty big room. Very similar to the one back in the tree house, but more personal. A cozy bunk is carved into the tree wall with some shelf space around the sides. The architecture curves out toward the window shaping into a personal desk and separate storage areas. It's the perfect environment for learning, and Finn hopes to learn something.

"You cozy there?" Finn says throwing shade.  
"As much as I want to be." Marceline retorts, slowly floating to a vertical position. She didn't realize how long she let herself linger. "Let's jam out later, Kay?"  
"I'll be here, 6pm."

She floats out, blowing a kiss as she exits. Almost the same.


	2. Student Union

Chapter 2: Student Union.

Time has been dwindling more or less, it would be much more if this shift was over. Only twenty minutes remain until Flame Princess gets to see her boyfriend again. Because of school she had been so busy; she was worried about their relationship. Dating for 6 years, and the road became rough because he wasn't going to school, he kept going out places, adventuring, trying to find himself. She felt as though she was working harder on the relationship, visiting every weekend, having bubblegum create the icing (ice ring) to not only hold her books without igniting them, but to hold a special person without igniting him as well. However, now that they were going to the same school, an overwhelming excitement overwhelmed her as the clock clicked closer and closer to 5:30, where she can clock out and see his smiling adventurer face. She was so excited she didn't notice Mr. Fox watching her cautiously from the corner of the student union.

"So when do you get off?" Flame Princess snapped back into reality. Who was talking to her? "Lacie?" Her thoughts return with the ring of that nickname. Jake thought it up, but when it comes from Bubblegum it sounds so sweet.  
"Yea, oh, 5:30. Are you going to come with me to Finns?"  
"Of course I will." Bubblegum replied. "I came for a quick view on this institute of learning, but I stayed this long to see my favorite hero."  
"You and I both Peebles." Flame Princess sighed deeply.  
"Anything on your mind? I can do a quick inspection for you."  
"Thanks for the thought but it's nothing to be calculated. I am just a bit worried."  
"About your overbearing romance with Finn? Don't worry about that, I told you the icing stabilizes your compounds to—" Flame princess cuts her off. "That's not what I meant Peebs."

She hangs her head embarrassed. She never wanted to have this conversation, but if she does, it should be with someone she trusts, and right now it's so quiet in the union no one will even notice what they are talking about.  
"Then what is it?"  
"These past two years, Finn and I had barely any time to spend with each other. Before that we were pretty young and didn't have the icing either… Do you understand what I am trying to say?"  
"…No."

Flame princess sparks through the cheeks. It's hard to explain things that have to do with life to Bubblegum. "Finn and I," _Be straightforward_ she says to herself. "We are both 20 years old now." As she talks Bubblegum listens intently. "And we haven't done what adults do… I think Jake calls it Teir 15?"  
"Tier 15?"  
"All we have ever done is kiss Peebles. Nothing else. I don't know how to DO anything else."  
"…So what is the problem Lacie?"

Right, a scientist would never understand. Love cannot be calculated, love is chaotic. Like fire. A fire that Lacie was ready to release and finally knew how.

"No problem Princess Bubblegum. But can you do me a favor?"


	3. Cell Phone

Chapter 3: Cell phone.

Finn sets away the last of his items into the bookshelf. He's surprised how little time it took to settle into a long journey. He gives his buddy Jake a call.

Meanwhile in the hallway, footsteps stride. Past the jocks, past the misfits, confident strides to the door ahead. She sees it, she wants it, and she can feel her heart melting through the icing but she doesn't care.

"Hey! All moved in?"  
"Yea Jake, this place is amazing. I already met my hall mates, and Lumpy princess lives a few doors down from me."  
"Sweet you've got company."  
"How is Lady?"  
"We are still trying out this moving in together thing. It's in the beta testing, but its going no worse than when the kids were babies. I think maybe you should take BMO though."

Her goal is within reach. She just has to keep telling herself she can do this. Let nature collide and create the chaos that is meant to happen…

"She doing weird things in the house again?"  
"Yea dude, last time I came in the house, she was playing follow the leader with two toothpicks and a baby rabbit."  
"Haha! Oh BMO."  
"I think she is just lonely. And college might be better than a lovers home."

709, she barges through the door.

"I don't know, I might end up spending all my time playing—" The door swings open. "Laci-?" Before he could even get her name through his lips she has already sat on his lap, encased him in her arms, and is kissing him. So closely, so passionately, it's like there are only two people in the world. He drops the phone dizzy from the sudden surprise, but kisses her back without hesitation. Jakes faint "hellos?" are heard from the hollowed sounds of the phone now on the floor to its side, awaiting for its rescue. A few people pass by peering in only momentarily to witness the passion before moving on, until Flame Princess breaks away from the dramatic encounter to shut the door, loudly. Finn slowly picks up the phone, "Jake, let me call you back."


	4. Heated Love

Chapter 4: Heated Love.

"What happened to you this summer?" Finn asks, pleased with what just happened.  
"You." Flame Princess replies on the angry side.  
"Listen, Flame P, I am really sorry if things seemed weird between us. Don't use this as your way to get my attention. You are the only girl who will ever have my full attention." Finn says sweetly. Flame princess smiles and glows a light orange. "Don't worry Finn, this has nothing to do with getting your attention."  
"Then what is it?" He questions rolling his chair over to the bed, motioning for her to have a seat at the edge. She ignores his offer and walks slowly toward him.

"I am a _Flame_ princess Finn," as she approaches he wheels his chair away slowly. "I want destruction, chaos, and completely craziness." Finn begins to get nervous. "Well, uh. You can have those things too, as long as it's for good." His chair hits the wall, and she firmly places her hands against it just above his shoulders, bringing her face close to his. "No, you don't get it. I want more from you Finn. Not just us talking and hanging out, I can do that with you whenever, and I am not scared of losing that part of our relationship. What I want is more."  
"More what?"

Flame princess slips the icing off her finger and places it firmly in her mouth. She slowly takes her index and middle finger and slides it carefully along the hems of his shirt until she reaches the middle, where she burns it right in half without making contact with the skin. Finn gulps in fear, but his arousal is apparent. She smiles deviously, and burns the remains of his shirt completely. She brings her face closer and closer to his until she makes a quick burning kiss mark on the side of his face, causing him to wince. She slips the ring back on and caresses the brand she just made.

"More of you Finn." She licks the mark, slowly making her way to his ear which she nibbles on playfully. He cringes and makes an unidentified noise as he quickly rises from the chair and scatters to the other side of the room. He holds up his hand, "Maybe we should just talk Flame P."  
"I don't wanna talk." She seductively makes his way toward him as she unbuttons her blouse, exposing more of her pale yellow skin.  
"But," he starts dodging her. "we have always been able to talk, no matter what. And maybe you have just had a lot to say," he trips over a stray bag. "and you haven't been able to lately, and I guess I could blame myself," she still follows him closely around the room. "because I wasn't around since you enrolled in college" he is cornered against the bed, "but it's different because I'm here now." He stands straight, and she stops. "And I won't abandon you again, so you don't have to do this."

Flame princess scoffs. "Finn, I need you to listen carefully," she shoves the covers quickly into the corner and pushes him flat onto the bed "I am not doing this to keep you, I am doing this because I want to." He pauses briefly. "Are you sure?" She grabs hold of his pants. "Positive."


	5. Closet

Chapter 5: Closet.

If she could just move her foot a little more she could position herself to see through the shutters. It was hard to move quietly when you suddenly stuff yourself in a closet of badly packed things in a sudden impulsive movement. The moans continue to grow, and she knows she has to be missing the best parts. Who knew Flame Princess was such a… Vixen. She can hear them, so close…

"Just… yea… like that!"

Just a little bit more, and yes, right here. Perfect in view, and the best scene. Finn, laying on top of Lacie holding her head in his right hand staring into her eyes like there is nothing else in this world. While the other hand hides deep between the two of them causing sounds and smiles of pleasure from Lacie.

"Just tell me when you want me to stop"  
"No, no, don't stop. Please don't stop Finn."

The hidden arms move faster, and her breathing becomes narrow. Sparks periodically click from her body and she holds onto him tight, but he releases her grip. "Not all at once FP." He whispers. It's no mystery where he learned that from, at least not to Marcie.

He kisses the nape of her neck and caresses the tip of her breasts. She tries to hide her face with her free arms, but he grabs them and holds them above her head. Pinning them there with one arm, he kisses his way down to her chest again. She fights a little, but she knows she doesn't want to. She wants him to take over, and no matter how he was so easily able to know what she wants, she asks no questions and enjoys. He traces her with his nose, and carefully releases her arms which stay above her body. He puts a hand on her chest, where her heart should be, "Mine." She stares at him deeply.

He makes his way down taking all the time he needs to make every part of her feel special, disappearing to where Marceline can't see from the closet, but knows where he went. She begins to touch herself too. Flame Princess closes her eyes and gasps for breath like she emerged from underwater. Her hands tightly grip the sheets beside her which immediately unravel due to poor tucking. Every movement he makes she takes a breath of pleasure and does her best to restrain herself. He wraps his arm around her right leg and pushes the left one so her toe almost touches her face. Marceline tries to shift to see more but the best she could catch is the tip of his blond head lost in the treasures of her body. But watching her was enough. She gasped, and thrashed around the bed, pulling every sheet from its corner. She grabbed onto herself, onto her breast, putting a finger in her mouth just to keep herself occupied. Then finally she holds onto the bed tightly and let's out one more moan accompanied by his name, trembles in pleasure then relaxes. It seems our princess has had her very first orgasm.

Finn arises to see her face. "How was it?" He says to her, and she takes a few moments to herself to breathe before answering, "Why don't you find out?" She flips him over so now she is on top. She kisses him passionately until they come to an upright position. She steps off the bed and onto the floor where she gets onto her knees and guides his legs to the end of the bed. She kisses both his knees and looks at him. "Now it's your turn." But before she could even bring her lips to his prize, the clock turns to 6pm and a strong wave passes through the Land of Ooo. For a moment everything becomes a blurr, and suddenly Marceline falls out of the closet. But not alone.


	6. 6pm Ooo Standard Time

Chapter 6: 6pm Ooo Standard Time.

"Marceline?!" Finn says kneeling down next to Lacie quickly covering the princess and himself with the sheets. "What the—" Fire Princess lets out a blood curdling scream. He looks away from Marceline and to the right where the princess is looking and there a man naked stands. At first his skin is yellow like Lacie's but suddenly an ember glow arises, and he catches fire. He blinks dizzily at the two of them and coughs smoke. "Where am I" the man mutters. The three look at him fearfully when out of the things Marcie fell on out comes another man naked, floating into the room. The spitting image of Marceline, his grey skin and teeth marks proves him vampire, but where did he come from. As well as this man on fire? "Who are you?" Marcie asks shifting herself out of the junk. "That's a good question." Answers the covers on the bed restlessly pushed to the side. A woman, also naked, emerges for the gathering of fabric and asks, "Who am I?" Finn looks flustered. "Um, before we go solving anything I think its best that we all put some clothes on.

After some time the six of them try to figure out what happened when Jake calls. "Dude what is going on?" Finn asks immediately. "You might need to fix an extra mattress bro… Turns out Ice King found a way to bring his creepy gender bender characters to our world." A faint 'hey!' of a sassy woman resonates through the cell. "Sorry! Listen I will come up to the school tomorrow and explain everything that happened tonight ok? They will only be there for 12 hours."  
"12 hours?! Dude I was in the middle of something!"  
"Like what?" Everyone was staring at Finn, not only for answers, but also because they were curious to see what he doing before this happened. "Dude let's talk about it later." He replied and quickly hung up.

"Dude what did he say—hey! Stop that!" Marcies' grey counterpart was flicking her hair. "Wow, nice locks!" he says sarcastically. "Cut it out Marshall Lee this isn't the time." Marcie looks at Finn whose words just brought realization. "Marshall Lee? So you mean…"  
"Yea that's right." Finn replies, pointing. "It's our doppelgangers. Flame Prince, Marshall Lee, and Fiona."  
"Is that who we are supposed to be?" Says Fiona. "My name is Fiona?"  
"How come I am on fire and you aren't?" Flame Prince asks Flame Princess. "Because I have this special ring that Bubblegum gave me to—"  
"Yes, yes, and you will all be back to wherever you are supposed to be by 6am," He says enthusiastically beginning to open the door. "so let's all just clean up and—Peebles?" She stood in the doorway with Gumball. "Don't worry Finn, I am on this. Jake already informed me of everything. I am going to need your help Marceline."  
"Whatever. come on Marshall Lee." They begin to leave with Bubblegum. "Wait!" Finn stops them. "I need to talk to Marceline in private for a moment."

They step out into the hallway and shut the door tightly behind them. "Marceline what the math!" Finn yells before lowering his voice again. "What? I was chilling in your closet before she even started seducing you, besides you saw me come in I know you did."  
"I know, but I was trying to stop her at first. Then suddenly I couldn't help myself… Still! You should've turned into a bat and flew off or something. Total privacy violation dude." Marcie laughs. "Oh it's not like I never saw you naked before, remember who gave you your basics."  
"Stop. Flame princess can't ever know about that."  
"I know dude, it's cool. Sorry for being in your closet or whatever." It wasn't as sincere as Finn would have liked her apology to be, but it's good enough to send her and everyone else on their way except for Fiona and the Flame royalty.

"I guess Flame Prince should sleep here with me and you and Fiona sleep together for tonight… You know male with male, female with female." She flashes him a look of disappointment, which Fiona catches easily. "Wait why don't you two go together to her room and we will stay here. I wouldn't want to intrude or anything." Fiona suggests. "Woah, wait. You are ok with being in a room for a night with a man you don't know?" Flame Prince says.  
"Well obviously if they are together, we must've been together right? We just can't remember. Besides, I'll just climb the ladder to that lounge area above the bed and sleep there if you're really worried." She giggles and goes up the ladder. "Are you ok with this?" He asks Finn. "As long as you are."

But they are out the door and toward Flame Princess's dorm before he could even answer.


	7. Round 2

Chapter 7: Round 2.

She barely shut the door before they were all over each other again. This time both relaxed in the confidence that they couldn't possibly interrupted again. He lifts her and lays her on the desk, kissing in a mad passionate spell of lust and love combined. Her room is set up different from his, but so far it has worked in their favor. Everything she so carefully set up on the desk was knocked over in moments. Books flew and papers landed all over the room and they both laughed at their own madness. Finn looks around for his next position and sees the bed is a tinfoil nest for her to sleep in comfortably and crosses that option out. The lounge area is ground floor however and completely available. He lifts her again and lies together with her among the nest of pillows scattered on the mattress-like ground. They both frantically push as many pillows away and start taking each other's clothes off. Finns shirt, Lacies shorts, it only took seconds before they were naked upon each other again. "Where are your condoms?" Finn asks between breaths. "Don't need it." She continues kissing and caressing his body. "Wait, what if you get pregnant?" He stops. "Finn. As soon as I take off the icing my body will burn it all up."  
"Disease?"  
"Shut up and kiss me!" Sparks flew from her suddenly like a quick ignition of a sparkler.

He listens diligently with a slight hesitation. She brings her lips quickly to his again and they turn playfully in the pillows. She pulls his hair signaling her escalating impatience, so be begins building her up again by caressing her womanhood. She starts breathing heavily and throwing her head back, ready to start this journey. Stopping him, she starts to position herself where they left off but he stops her.

"No, I want you _now_." He pins her to the floor.

SPLOOSH.

"Well, it seems we can live for another day." Fionna says extinguishing the last of the fire. "You wouldn't know how to…well… deactivate yourself, would you?" Flame Prince darts his eyes around the room, embarrassed. The ladder, the blankets, the edges of the desk, all burned to a charcoal. He wondered how to explain this to Finn. "Don't you feel it's a bit weird how we came from nowhere, not remembering anything about ourselves, and everyone is going on like this is normal?" He questions. Fionna answers without a single thought about it, "You lit half this room on fire and didn't question it because that's how it is. Maybe that's just how things are here, and we don't need to question it." He sighs. That's a good comparison.

"_Finn!_"

Lacie moaned in pleasure from the top of her voice, almost laughing as the rhythmic thrusts match Finn's heavy exhale. Her red hair once pinned up in a beautiful bun on her head was now wildly spread on the floor. On top, his stamina quickly began to fade, and the rhythm dying. Lacie couldn't have that.  
"Flip over Finn."  
"Wha—Why?" He said distracted.  
"Just do it!"

With a simple grab of the shoulders and a quick whipping movement, Lacie was suddenly on top. Finn's back hit the ground hard, and he was looking at a wildly beautiful woman mounted on him. Before doing anything she kisses him gently on the lips and smiles at him. For the moment their eyes connected the world seemed to pause and sparkle. Slowly she moves her waist up and down coinciding with his body.

Up… Down… Up… Down…

"Finn?" Up…  
"Flame P?" Down…  
"I want something." Up... Down…  
"Anything." Up... Down…  
"I want you… to…" Up, Down, Up, Down.  
"Yea?" Up, Down.  
"I want you to do me hard." She slows for a moment and catches his confirmation through the rapid way he stood up and placed his hands firmly on her waist. She continues her rhythm but he uses his hands to make her speed increases exponentially. Faster and faster, her body continues to go up and down hitting his skin to her skin like a racket to a ball. Quickly, unheeding like the heartbeat of a swimmer. Surges of fire escape from her body as it does when she is so overwhelmed it even breaks through the icing. Caught in a moment of passion her back twists and turns then her head faces the sky as she calls out his name,

"Finn! Yes Finn!"

He is encouraged every time his name escapes her lips. He pounds her, hard. Using the years of battle memorized in his finger tips to restrain her to his waist as he thrusts his piece into her body deeper and deeper. He wants her to scream, not only his name but for mercy. She can feel her, buckling, losing control on the verge of reaching her limit. He wanted to push that. He used one arm to pull her in closer but still secure him on his body while using the other arm to feel her stomach, her breast, and finally to her hair where he pulled to make her scream out and arch her back.

"Yes! Ahh…. Yes! More! Give it to me harder!"

It was the final round. His chest kept burning from the heat she gave off, but the pain only made him want to go in closer. He pushed as far as he could go, letting her juices fall down his thigh to the floor. She whimpered in a painful pleasure. He pushed harder and deeper, hitting her body with an accuracy that could only be described as a runner hitting the pavement as they approach the finish line. 20 yards, 10 yards, Finn was almost there. 5 yards, her eyes rolled back. 2 yards, he gripped tighter for that final pump.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

They both released and fell into the pillows. Breathing deeply neither one dared to say a word. They wanted to savor the moment. He laughs, quickly followed by her chuckles, and after a minute or two they both reach for each other to have another go.

Meanwhile, down the hall a certain cell phone rings.


	8. Unacceptable

Chapter 8: Unacceptable.

"UNACCEPTABLEEEEEEE!"

It chimed through the room. The Lemongrab^2 argue over who gets to use the sharpest pencil. Jake thought it would be a good idea to let the crazies draw for a bit, but there isn't a thing that isn't, well… unacceptable. You would think the doppelganger for the black and white Lemongrab would be a highly less aggravating sweet candy, but it just turns out to be two more lemon grabs with a slightly lighter tinted outfit on. "I gotta call Finn!" Jake said grabbing for the phone. "No Jake… you cant."  
"And why not? He will know what to do with the four of them."  
"Well I know he must be busy, with the doubles and all."  
"Doubles?" Cake scoffed. "I am no one's shadow!"  
"Why can't I talk to Finn, I was just talking to him an hour ago, they can all just come over and—"  
"Just try in 20 minutes." Bubblegum pleaded.  
"Right now, 20 minutes, what's the difference?" He dials Finns number with the slightest of effort. But to his surprise, it's not Finn who answers this time.

"Hello?"

The sweetest voice radiates through the phone. It's Fiona, hoping she could now get some answers and some help from the Flame Prince who couldn't control his fire.

"Is this Fionna?" Jake answers.  
"Yea this is her. Hey can you help us? Finn and Flame princess just rushed off and left us here and we don't know how to keep him from setting the dorms on fire."  
"Rushed off? Where did they go?"  
"I guess to Flame Princess' room."  
"Well get them and all of you come here."  
"We don't know where it is though."

Marceline creeps from behind the sofa, "I'll get em. As an RA, I know where everyone resides." Jake, surprised, fumbles with the phone for a moment and picks it up again. "Hang tight Fiona, we will send someone to get you guys." They hang up.

"Fine. But bring them back quickly, I think I need to talk to Finn."  
"Will do." She begins floating toward the door. "I'll come with you." Marshall Lee says from the ceiling. "This place blows anyway. No action going on."  
"Whatever." Marceline leaves without any intention on leading him, if he gets lost, he gets lost.


	9. Icy Hot

Chapter 9: Icy Hot

Marceline swings open the door to Flame Princess's room. The two of them were dressed and huddled together in the lounge area, but she could smell the exchange in the air. It couldn't have been even 20 minutes that has passed.

"Hey time to wake up, you've been summoned." Marceline says, bringing the two out of their comfortable slumber. Caught off guard, they quickly sit in a proper position to greet Marceline.

"Hey, nice nest." Marshall Lee says, eyeing the tinfoil which has somehow been massacred from its carefully sculpted dome shape.

"How was it guys? Everything you dreamed it would be?"  
"Marceline!" Finn glows with embarrassment.  
"I did teach him everything he knows, so it had to have been wonderful."

The shy happiness that once occupied Lacie, faded away all at once. She stared at Finn questioning the truth in her words. "Finn, what is she talking about?"  
"Oh you didn't know? Whoops." Marceline lets out a cold chuckle and leeches the bright crimson from the strawberries laying on her desk.  
"I am going to take this as my cue to get the others. Good luck dude." He leaves. Finn feels the heat on his neck rise, and it wasn't because he was nervous, but because Flame Princess was breaking through the icing again. Although Peebs is smart enough to make a device that can stop Lacies fire reaction, ironically it's still only made of long lasting ice. With the look on her face it wasn't going to last as long as Finn hoped it would.

"You have TEN SECONDS to explain."


	10. Flame Exchange

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey everyone. I released this chapter a day early because I will be busy all day tomorrow. Check it out and leave comments of what you want or think would happen next. (I already wrote it, but a tweaking here and there wouldnt hurt right? LOL) I foresee about 5 or 6 more chapters left, so they are going to be ****_smokin_****'.**

Chapter 10: Flame Exchange

"So, if Finn and Flame Princess are dating… what do you think about us?" Fionna inquires folding the aluminum into little shapes around Fire Prince. She didn't realize the weight of the question until she looked up at him and saw the look on his face looking down at hers. It was so strong and intimidating, but his eyes were gentle and kind. Flustered she quickly changed the topic. "Do you think you have a nickname too? Should we give you one?" Flame prince looks at her curiously. "You ask a lot of questions."  
"And you answer nothing." Fionna looks at him smiling satisfied with her comeback. It wasn't a very good one, but it was good enough. "I just mean Flame Prince has no power to it." She turns to look at him to see his eyes solidly locked on hers listening to every word. "And you seem… like a powerful," She peeks at his body. "—Man."

He looks away from her and sits back comfortably on the foil sculpted mattress. "You're kinda cute Fionna, and you have got a very good point." He looks back at her.

"That we should find you a better name?" Fionna asks.  
"That we probably are supposed to be dating." Flame Prince answered coming closer to Fionna. She felt the heat as he got closer and closer but she didn't pull away. She waited for the embrace, however it may be. Flame Prince lifts his hand and brings it to her cheeks as if he intended to touch it. Instead he outlines the perimeter of her face, taking extra care to not touch her skin, but be close enough to feel like he was. Fionna watched, careful to not take a single breath. Flame Prince moved his face in closer, and she began to closer her eyes as they teared from the approaching heat. He zoned in on her puckered pink lips—

The door swung open, and fire princess looks on in disgust as they pulled away in surprise. She pulled the icing and threw it to Flame Princess's feet. "Looks like you'll need this more than I will." She re-ignited and set fire to Finn's bed and stormed out in a flaming rage. Fionna instinctively began to put it out with the closest duve. Flame Prince followed instinctively behind her.

"Wait—" Fionna called out. She finished putting out the fire and began to follow the two behind but was cut off by a hand in the door way. A grey and very cold hand attached to a very grey cold man.

"Don't get overwhelmed by me too quickly." Marshall Lee floated toward her causing her to walk back into the room backward. "I know a charming face like this could be too charming for a good little girl like you." He shut the door firmly with his foot.


End file.
